


Off-duty

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bisexuality, Evangelion references, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Otasune, Romance, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: OtaSune fluff for some pals.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPoppy/gifts), [survivortype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivortype/gifts), [thelonebamf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/gifts).



> I like both OtaSune and Meryl/Snake, so this was fun to write! 
> 
> My boy Solid needs some love too( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

"Don't you ever get tired of that thing?"

Towel draped around his relaxed shirtless shoulders, David couldn't hide the smirk cast towards his partner—who was curled up on their living room couch, typing away on his laptop.

"Somebody has to keep working while _you_  take it easy.", Hal calmly retorted before adjusting his glasses with an index finger.

"Take it easy? It's my day off for the first time in a month, thanks." Snake chuckled lowly, toweling off his still damp hair before lazily casting it to the floor and adjusting his boxers. He unceremoniously plopped next to the younger man—eyes almost glazing over while trying to make sense of the laptop's processed code.

"...Uh..."

"Don't worry about it. I know this stuff goes over your head."

Grumbling at Hal's personal zinger, Snake fumbled about for the remote to their modest (laying low meant keeping costs down) CRT.

Eyes still glued to his own screen, Hal offered: "It's probably stuck in the couch cushion behind you."

An affirmative mumbled and missing item procured, Snake had the foresight to flip their TV to a cooking channel, already ruminating plans for the evening's cheap but healthy dinner. Veggie stir-fry with rice, maybe? The nerd next to him would certainly like that.

Snake had lost track on how many months he'd been living and working alongside Hal, slowly getting their Philanthropy organization off the ground—although he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit to missing Meryl. Yet his duty to help bring about a somewhat positive future, undoing the mistakes of _his father's_  generation, had to come first.

At least Hal's personal interests of anime and video games gave David some amusement and much needed distraction when off-duty, such as days like today.

"You done yet?"

"Yeah, why?" Otacon's eyes curiously met his friend's.

Settling in with his hands under his head, Dave offered, "Let's finish watching that interesting anime from the other day. Evajel....What's it called, again?"

The quick correction of "Evangelion" came in while Hal paused various processes performing, before opening up a website to do related searching. "Sure thing, just a sec."

Tired blues made their way towards the ceiling, a lazy finger scratching at his stubble—sometimes, the thought occurred to shave; the less he'd look like _him_ , the better—before Snake's inquiry came about. "About these past few months...I understand if you have better things to do with your time."

"Wha—?" Hal blinked twice as his brows furrowed. So taken aback, he immediately shut the lid to his laptop before whirling around to place a friendly hand on the mercenary's shoulder. "Dave, this isn't like you. We have a job we're doing together, remember?"

"I just..." His uncertainty, his hesitation, was something abnormal for sure. "A smart guy like you has his whole future ahead of him. If it's busting up Metal Gears, well, I'll find a way like always. Alone. Right?"

Otacon's hand on the older man's shoulder tightened, ignoring his own vaguely trembling body. "David, I don't want you think I'm wasting my life. I like our mutual cause, and...I like your company, your friendship. Besides, who else is going to finish this show with me, huh?" Ignoring the onset of nerves, Hal offered a grin. Truthfully, he was excited to see David's analysis and reaction of the series' final two episodes!

A rare warmth in David's eyes and the beginnings of an even rarer smile tugged at his lips. "Thanks, Hal."

Sliding glasses pushed up with a finger once more, Hal almost immediately spun back around to open up his computer, in hopes the sharp-eyed soldier didn't catch...

"Hey, wait."

A firm yet not harsh grasp of Hal's wrist told him that David already spotted his red cheeks, going as far as poking a cheek with his free hand. "What's this about?"

The physical contact only increased the thudding of his heart. Maybe the scientist's crush on the legend wasn't exactly a well-kept secret, yet...Well, there were some things just better not discussed! Hal certainly wouldn't be one to interfere with David's recovering heartbreak of forcing himself to leave Meryl as he did, and

"Hal."

His already scrambled brain went into complete overdrive once David's rough lips slowly pressed into his. Snake's calloused hands found their way to rest against his cheeks. Melting into the kiss and knowing damn well to  _not_ over-analyze a situation only found in his occasional dreams, Hal immediately decided their first kiss was a _much_ more interesting way to spend an overcast day than working on his mind-numbing code!


End file.
